The invention relates to an angled electric plug-in connector, in particular, comprising an insulating body that contains electric contacts and that is located in a first angled limb of the plug-in connector in the working position. The conductor or conductors projecting out of the insulating body and the electric contacts run through a second angled limb to a load or to a power source. The two opposing end faces of said angled limbs that lie in the angled region are oblique and essentially form a miter joint and—in particular in the area of an outer meridian line—are interconnected in an articulated or detachable way at least in the working position. In addition, there is a retaining element fixing the working position of the two angled limbs.
Such an angled plug-in connector is known from DE 200 03 976.8 U1 and has proven to be effective. For mutual fixing of the two angled limbs in the working position, flanges or flange parts, which can be fixed to each other and to a housing wall or the like by a screw passing through them in common, are provided on both angled limbs. Therefore, the two angled limbs are fixed to each other, but a great effort is necessary for this mutual fixing of the working position when closing the two angled limbs, which can pivot relative to each other. Above all, the screwing procedure is time intensive especially when several screws have to be set.
Indeed, from DE 34 03 772 C2 and from DE 37 09 963 C1 an angled conductor lead-in, which has no insulating bodies with electric contacts, is known, in which the two angled limbs can be latched to each other, with the latching devices having to be attached to the angled limbs themselves. The mutual connection is no longer possible if, for example, one of the latches is damaged or breaks off due to material fatigue or overloading.